


You Were Made For Me

by PhantomsVixen008



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 09:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16829368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomsVixen008/pseuds/PhantomsVixen008
Summary: Sometimes you find that one person you were meant to be with. And you learn you have to hold onto them.This is just pure fluff ... it was honestly supposed to be smut, but Oswald had other ideas.





	You Were Made For Me

Laying back against the plush pillows, Lee watched intently as Oswald removed each layer of clothing. She often teased him that it was like unwrapping a Christmas present. There were always so many layers. But when she was inpatient, those layers were beyond frustrating. Tonight though, she was more than willing to watch him. 

"Do you know how simply sexy you are, Oswald?" she purred, her eyes roaming over the pale, freckled and scarred skin of his torso.

"I still think you're crazy," he sighed, fighting the urge to cover himself. They'd made love countless times. She'd seen every inch of him, but still, sometimes he felt a bit shy. Like tonight. 

"I'm crazy about you," she replied. "Now hurry up and come join me in bed." She pulled the comforter back, revealing her bare, tan flesh. 

His breath caught in his throat as he stared at her. "My God, you're simply perfect Lee. Each inch of you. I ... I still don't understand how you find me attractive. When you're a goddess." 

With a soft sigh she moved up onto her knees, reaching for him. "Oswald, I've told you a million times, and I'll tell you a million more, you're beautiful. Your body tells a story. Each scar, each freckle. You're perfection." She tugged him closer, kissing him deeply. Her teeth lightly tugged at his bottom lip. "Now, Mister Cobblepot, lose the pants and lay with me," she chuckled. 

Oswald couldn't help but to laugh as he slipped out of his slacks and boxers. He hobbled quickly to crawl into bed next to her. 

"Now this is better," she hummed, curling up next to him.

Oswald wrapped an arm around her, stroking her hair. "You're seriously too good to me, Leslie. I don't know that I will ever deserve you. But, I love you so much." He closed his eyes, pressing a kiss to her hair. 

"Now you're getting all sappy on me. I had planned on mind blowing orgasms, now I just want to snuggle with you," she chuckled softly, pressing a kiss to his chest. "I love you too, Oswald. Seriously. You're unlike any man I've ever known," she swallowed hard, feeling tears sting her eyes. 

She gently traced patterns against his stomach, trying to keep from crying. "You're the first man I've ever trusted completely. You're always honest with me. And you don't hide things from me. I hate that I will always compare you to Jim in that aspect. I wish I could just forget about him. He .. he shut me out so many times," she whispered. "But you never do that."

"And I never will, Lee. I swear I'll always be open with you. I won't shut you out," he replied, stroking her hair. "You're the greatest thing that's ever happened to me. The fact that a woman as intelligent and stunning could even give me a second glance is a true miracle." 

"Hush," she whispered, leaning up to kiss him. "You're a wonderful, passionate man. Not to mention incredibly handsome as well. You have the most beautiful eyes," she stroked his cheek. "I think that was the first thing I truly noticed about you. Just how beautiful your green eyes are. They remind me of the ocean as a storm rolls in. They .. they make me think of home," she blushed. 

Oswald smiled, leaning into her touch. "Do you ever miss it? Brazil?" he asked. 

"Sometimes. Gotham is always so gloomy and dark. I miss the beach and the sun. The sound of the ocean crashing against the beach. I'd like to go visit one day." 

"If .. if it would be okay, I'd like to go with you? I've never been out of this city," he blushed. "When I was younger, we didn't have the means. And now, I am so busy with the empire. But, I'd like to take my queen on a holiday." 

"That would be perfect. We could take walks along the beach," she grinned, "Maybe even make love in the sand as the water washes over us." 

He blushed, nodding. "It sounds perfect my queen." He pressed his lips to her's, before carefully extracting himself from her arms. 

Lee watched him intently as he hobbled across the room to his dresser. She studied his nude form as he rummaged around in the drawer for a moment, before returning to the bed. 

"I will never get over the way you stare at me," he smiled, gently brushing his fingers along her cheek. "I'm constantly amazed by you." He swallowed hard before opening the small velvet box in his hand. Nestled inside was an antique diamond ring, with two amethyst flanking the diamond. "This was the ring that my mother wore every day. My father gave it to her two days before his parents forced her to leave him. They loved each other so much, and I can't imagine the pain they felt having to live apart for their entire lives. I .. I don't want to ever experience that," he stared into her dark brown eyes, tears forming in his. "Leslie Thompkins, you are the most wonderful thing that has ever come into my life. I never want to spend a moment without you. You've given me a reason to continue to live. You are my light in this dark world. Will you please by my wife?" 

She stared at him for a moment, her heart hammering in her chest. A smile broke out on her face as she reached to cradle his cheeks. Leaning in, she kissed him deeply. "Yes, Oswald. Yes," she whispered her lips still against his. "I love you so much." 

"I love you too, my Leslie," he purred, stroking her hair. "Perhaps Brazil will be our honeymoon," he offered, smiling brightly. He pulled back for a moment, taking her left hand. He slid the ring onto her finger, his heart swelling as it fit perfectly. "It's like it was made for you," he hummed, kissing the ring, then her lips. 

"YOU were made for me," she purred, kissing the bridge of his nose. 

"And you for me, my queen."


End file.
